


Was it a Dream?

by DramaHuman



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: 30 Seconds to Mars - Freeform, F/M, One Shot, Reyes POV, Song Lyrics, high noon, tied to my story one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaHuman/pseuds/DramaHuman
Summary: SONG FIC: USING 30 Seconds to Mars, and their song 'Was it a Dream?'This ties over from my short one ch. fic, 'One Shot' and is from Reyes's POV. This sums up his feelings of Astrid Ryder, and the consequences and feelings he deals with from the choices of High Noon.Did he only ever use the Pathfinder?|





	Was it a Dream?

**Author's Note:**

> Mass Effect Andromeda and their Characters are not my property, Astrid is my own Ryder from ME: A.
> 
> Also I do not own the song lyrics or the song; Was it a Dream?- 30 Seconds to Mars
> 
> If you all would like to see more of Astrid/ Astrid and Reyes, please let me know!

_Your defenses were on high_  
_Your walls built deep inside_  
_Yea I’m a selfish bastard_  
_But at least I’m not alone_

Reyes Vidal had conned and bribed his way to become a member of the Initiative, and when the uprising occurred, he knew that was his time to set out on his own, or rather, with the rest of the exiles in a chance to change his hand. As an exile, he could become something more than a mere member of the Initiative to becoming a leader of his own kind. To advance his own person was his first and only priority. Something had changed though, between the men and women he had been ‘cohorts’ with, and the rising of his own gang on Kadara, Reyes had everything he could have wanted. Until one day he spoke those fateful words, ‘looking for someone.’ Astrid Ryder had turned to look at him, and he was caught off guard by the Pathfinder. He had heard this was not the original Hyperion Pathfinder, and of course he’d heard the rumors of her impressiveness, but he had not been expecting someone so much...like her.

Astrid’s face was open, her eyes showing each question and feeling. Of course now it currently showed surprise and suspicion. “Huh..I was expecting someone taller...and more colorful. More Angaran really.” She quipped this, a grin covering her distrust of him for now. So she was playful, but mindful. An interesting combination to the smuggler.

Reyes had grinned back, Astrid had been a pleasant surprise and he knew this would be fun.

_My intentions never change_  
_What I wanted stays the same_  
_And I know what I should do_  
_It’s time to set myself on fire_

Reyes couldn’t remember when the line of fun and affection began to blur but it did. Astrid’s refreshing forwardness in her flirting and opinions had grown on him. She could not only keep up with his sharp wit but she gave also gave it back. Taking her to Sloane’s party had been one of the highlights for him since he’d started at Kadara. The growing power of the Collective was of course the other highlight. His role remained secret, and so he was allowed to go sit on on the ledge of a roof with Astrid and share in pilfered whiskey. That moment would stay with him, Astrid’s words to him, that he was already something. The kiss that followed had already been warmer than normal, between the arid heat and whiskey. He could feel the slight tingle of the drink still on his lips, and Reyes explained it away as the reason for the electric shock that occurred between them. The first kiss had been a surprise, but this one was completely different.

The shame of knowing what he was doing to Astrid didn’t hit Reyes until their evening together had ended. He had walked away with that small pit of guilt gnawing inside. In the end Reyes was going to do what he always planned to, his priorities had never changed. Overtake the Outcasts, placing the Collective as the leaders of Kadara port. Sloan wasn’t fit for leadership anymore, there was something crazed about her. Besides, Astrid and he, they were just having fun. She would surely see the sense in overthrowing Sloane.

 

_Was it a dream?_  
_Was it a dream?_  
_Is this the only evidence that proves it_  
_A photograph of you and I?_

_Your reflection I’ve erased_  
_Like a thousand burned out yesterdays_  
_Believe me when I say goodbye forever_  
_Is for good_

Reyes had forgotten to account for Astrid in his plans. That she could choose to act or not, he just had assumed that she wouldn’t be there and after the fact he could explain himself. But Sloane had thrown one final kink without even realizing it. Reyes had seen Astrid and played it off, stepping from the shadows, ‘looking for someone?’ 

The look on Astrid’s face, it was something Reyes would like to have never encountered. It would have been better to forget it entirely. Her emotions were clear on the expression she wore, and it could easily been summed up as betrayed. Reyes on face was cautiously guarded, he looked amused that she was there. And in part, he was. He should have known somehow providence would deem her presence in this necessary.

He should have known Astrid would save Sloane. After the time they’d spent together, Reyes knew she had a very strong sense of fairness, justice; her own set of moral codes. He had broken them all, and did it all without her realizing it only to have this unveiled like some grand finale. 

Reyes Vidal had to run from his life, sure that Sloane would shoot him herself once she’d gotten back up. Though it was Astrid who ran after to him and when he jumped on the shuttle and turned around, he could see that same look of hurt still on her face, her sniper rifle barely raised. Smiling and waving, he clenched his jaw as hard as humanly possible, grinding his teeth. She wasn’t going to shoot him, and he knew if the situation had been reversed, nothing could have made raise his weapon toward her running back.

_Was it a dream?_  
_Was it a dream? Is this the only evidence that proves it_  
_A photograph of you and I?_

_Was it a dream?_  
_Was it a dream?_  
_Is this the only evidence that proves it_  
_A photograph of you and I?_

_Was it a dream?_  
_Was it a dream?_  
_Is this the only evidence that proves it_  
_A photograph of you and I_  
_A photograph of you and I_  
_A photograph of you and I?_

_In love_

Flashing in his mind was the memory of them kissing after Sloane’s party, the way Astrid had trusted him enough to let him know she found him worthy. If only that was the last time she looked at him. Pushed into hiding, Reyes wasn’t out for the count just yet, but it was time to reorganize and regroup. He stood in the empty storage container that he’d made up as a room, it was quite cozy and a better place to hide than anywhere else at the moment. Still, he was immovable as he thought about Astrid, he would never get to kiss her again, and his hand went to his lips, as if attempting to wipe away the memory but it lingered still.

Reyes had just sent his goodbye email to Astrid and he wondered, did she know? Did she have any inkling of how much Reyes Vidal had come to love her? He had wanted so badly to be the better man she had thought him to be. He had to pull himself out of this slump, Reyes had a gang to lead, and he hadn’t given up on Kadara yet. He didn’t hear the ping from his rigged up email terminal though as he left for a meeting.


End file.
